


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by lonelymisfit



Series: A love story through songs [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: Fast forward to present day, this is the growth of Harry and Louis' relationship and what's it's like being in love with your best friend.Or ultimately the one about louis and harry being in love.





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it.

The church bells ring loudly, the confetti thrown in the air covering most of the guests piled outside the hideously decorated limo. The wooden double doors pushed open, people erupting in cheers as they walked down the narrow path to the car.

The ceremony was beautiful, short and sweet witnessed by their closest friends and family. Even Zayn was there. Despite their differences Harry still invited him because he knew deep down Louis didn’t wanted him to miss this special moment.

Niall starts crying first which in turn makes Louis laugh nodding his head to the direction so Harry can see as well. But Harry had more important things in mind. He’s more focused on how that navy blue suit fits Louis’ body like second skin and maybe in about a few minutes Harry is the one that gets to take it off – preferably with just his mouth or even just the little glint in Louis’ eyes that Harry can’t help but reach over to squeeze his hands, the cheers still deafening from a distance yet all Harry hears is the sweet sound of his laughter. Louis stops laughing naturally when he notices how creepy Harry is being right now, holding onto his hand and staring at him when he clearly isn’t seeing what a baby Niall is being in the corner.

Louis nods his head once as if to question Harry what’s wrong and why he’s being this way but all he provides is a gentle brush of his hands on Louis’ cheeks, the other gripping the lower region of Louis’ back, pulling him closer to his body just so Harry’s breathing is filled with the scent of Louis’ musky cologne and aftershave.

“One day that would be us” He finally whispers to Louis watching as Louis makes his eyelashes flutter close and lips part. Harry turns his head to the direction of the bride and groom finally getting into the car. His mum is waving at him to come over so he can say goodbye to Gemma one last time but when Anne notices he’s occupied with Louis she laughs shaking her head allowing Michael to escort his bride inside the car.

“You’re so sure of yourself huh Styles?” Louis had sassed him trying to make space between them when he notices the other boys beginning to walk over. Harry smiles but doesn’t have time to answer as Niall walks up wiping his eyes going over to pat Harry on the back.

“Well that was an emotional experience” Niall says making the small huddle all laugh in unison. Liam shoves at Louis who still has his eyes trained on Harry’s face not bothering with the conversation the rest of them are having. He really does look fucking edible in all black. It’s totally unfair that Louis has to watch him like this all night.

“Gems is married. I can’t believe it I honestly thought Harry would be first” Liam puts in his two cents just as Anne makes her way through the crowd to them.

“Oh Harry is definitely the type to sneak off to Vegas and not tell anyone. Who knows maybe he’s already married” Niall teases and Harry rubs at the rings on his fingers. Truth is, they’ve thought about that more times that imaginable. Sometimes they were drunk and other times they were high, most of the times they were both but Harry knew whether or not Louis tried to convince him that he didn’t want this big wedding where none of his friends or family were present for it, he would be hurt if they just decided to elope to Vegas and get it over with.

He looks to Louis who is rolling his eyes at Niall probably thinking when are they serving the alcohol and to be honest Harry wondered the same thing. He’s heard too many people put their input on his and Louis’ relationship and though he appreciates the concern he’s more than capable of handling things on his own.

“Lou my dear Gemma was asking for you. She said she’ll call when she’s at the airport” Anne finally makes her appearance hooking her arms around Louis further disconnecting Harry from him. Honestly sometimes he’s convinced his mother likes Louis more than him and even though he should feel upset about that he feels nothing but glee.

“Probably just about the flight details” Louis replies hugging her back. Harry is watching his hand gently resting on Anne’s shoulders, the glimmer of the clear nail vanish Harry had painted on him last night prominent and shining in the evening sun.

“Now what’s this I’m hearing about you getting married and not telling me?” Anne continues, play tugging at Louis’ ears making him pout at her and causing the rest of the group to laugh at his despair.

“I’d never get married without telling you mum promise” Louis says making Anne chastise him by kissing his cheek.

“Good” She replies kissing his cheek again. Niall and Liam had made their own conversation in the circle and even though Anne is talking to Louis all Harry can do is stand there and watch this beautiful man and the way he talks animatedly with his hands, and how he cocks his hips when he’s standing still for too long. Harry absolutely love this man and he cannot wait for the day he gets to call him his husband.

Louis is interrupted by someone clearing their throat and from the look on Louis’ face Harry snaps out of his gaze to follow his eyes only to see Zayn approach them. Liam and Niall abandoned their conversation for this as well, Anne patting Louis on the back before walking off.

Zayn is watching Louis unsure and not saying anything even though they’ve spoken to each other a million times through texts.

“Hey guys” Zayn finally says but when no one seems to answer he tries again. “Vas happenin?” He says in that typical Zayn voice and at first it’s awkward and silent but then Niall bursts out laughing and the rest of them follow. They stand there just laughing at nothing until Zayn interrupts again to continue. “You want to go get a drink by the bar Lou?” Louis doesn’t say anything just nods throwing Harry a quick glance before walking off with Zayn.

“Hey man I’ll just be back got to go check on the baby” Liam says leaving Niall and Harry as well.

“And then there were two. Wanna go pig out by the dessert tables?” Niall asks which Harry can’t decline so he accompanies Niall to the dessert bar.

While Niall fills his plate, Harry surveys the grounds trying to find Louis. The bar is fairly crowded and even if he couldn’t spot Louis he wasn’t seeing Zayn as well.

“Probably went to get high” Niall answers his thoughts stuffing a cheesecake in his mouth. Harry isn’t worried about Louis getting high. He’s glad Zayn and him can work things out and become friends again but what is troubling him is that it takes away from _his_ time with Louis. They were going to get drunk and make out in a closet like teenagers but Louis is nowhere to be seen.

“I’ll be back” Harry dismisses Niall walking off before he has time to protest and stop him from pursuing Louis.

His mother approaches him along with some other women Harry has met probably once or twice in his life.

“Where are you going in such a rush darling? I wanted to introduce you to Nancy’s mum” Anne says pulling him towards the lady in a bright yellow sun dress, her smile beaming as he makes eye contact with her. After for what feels like fifteen excruciating minutes his mother finally notices Louis isn’t with him. She makes it known to the people she’s talking to, all of them now steering the conversation on Harry’s relationship with his “lovely” boyfriend i.e. according to Nancy’s mother. Whoever the fuck is Nancy anyway.

“I haven’t seen him since we left the church” The woman says to Harry who cannot help himself but to glance at the crowd to see if he spots Louis somehow. Niall is still by the dessert table and he sees Liam making weird faces at his baby on the further side of the field but no Louis or Zayn. Harry isn’t sure how to answer the woman since even he doesn’t know the answer to her question. He swallows looking at his mother then to the woman before he gives a reply.

“I think he just-“He’s cut off when he feels someone hug him from behind, tiny hands clawing his bare chest saved for the open black shirt and blazer he’s wearing. Their hands are cold which doesn’t surprise Harry knowing how aggravated Louis gets in the cold.

“Sorry I took so long the toilets are ages away” Louis finally speaks giving his attention to Anne and the woman in front him. Nancy’s mother seems more than delighted she’s got Louis’ attention jumping into conversation with him. He’s still hugging Harry even when he tries to wiggle his way out because it’s rather uncomfortable for Louis to be speaking to a woman when she can barely see him. He starts swaying slowly taking Harry with him. The woman continues to talk to him and Louis keeps entertaining her seeming genuinely into whatever it is she’s saying.

“Dance with me” Harry requests softly when Louis’ fingers gently ease into his shirt brushing over his nipples.

“If you’ll excuse us ladies” Louis tells the crowd entwining his hands with Harry pulling him along to the dancefloor.

The crowd starts cheering when they see Harry and Louis step into the dancefloor the DJ already signaling from the side, announcing on his mic that he’s about to play a song especially for them.

Harry holds Louis close to his chest, head bowed and fingers grasped together just as the opening chords of “still the one” by Shania Twain starts playing.

“That’s unfair. This is our wedding song” Harry whispers and Louis blushes trying to hide it by burying his face in Harry’s chest. They just sway easily to the music, Harry thinks everyone is watching as if they were the ones who got married today but he doesn’t mind once he gets to see that beautiful crinkly eyed smile on Louis’ face.

“Where did you disappear to for so long?” Harry tries to not pout but he can’t help himself, he’s needy and wants Louis all to himself.

“Zayn was just showing me his new car” Louis replies easily smiling up at Harry. “Why, did you miss me?” He presses, smile growing wider and Harry’s grip gets tighter on his back. It’s almost like Louis stops breathing from it, anticipating Harry’s next move.

“No” Harry replies breezy but his face has splitting smile, ridiculous dimples on display “You have the room key and I’m tired” Louis playfully hits his chest trying to release himself from Harry’s hold just as the song ends.

“You’re tired?” He repeats raising one of his eyebrows. Another song starts playing and more people start crowding the area making it a little more difficult to get pass.

“Yeah” Harry supplies stretching his hand out waiting for Louis to hand him the key.

Louis thinks this is Harry’s way of playing along and he knows Harry is the one to crack first, he’s always the one to give in so Louis says nothing but grabs the key from his pockets and hands it to him. He seems shocked by Louis’ reaction hoping he’d resist, but he takes it nonetheless.

“Right well I’m going to bed” Harry begins to say watching the plastic in the palm of his hands rather than Louis. “Alone” He adds looking up to catch Louis’ gaze.

“Okay Harold” Louis waves him away “I’ll see you when I see you” Harry pouts watching as Louis begins walking away from him.

“Lou” He says broken and Louis stops. He turns big smile on his face as he walks back to where Harry is standing.

“Have I ever told you that you look like a frog when you pout?” Louis says titling his head to the side while watching Harry.

“Only about a million times” Comes Harry’s reply. Louis reaches out to hold Harry’s face in his hands, inching closer so there’s little space in between.

“Fucking frog” Louis says trying to sound annoyed while also getting on the tip of his toes to place a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry sighs and closes his eyes reveling in the way Louis’ lips felt on his.

“What was that for?” Louis smiles again reaching up again to place another kiss to his lips.

“Just because” Louis continues leaving small pecks to Harry’s mouth trailing to his nose and his forehead to his rapidly beating heart Louis feels against his chest. “And have I told you how much I love you?” Louis sneaks his hands in Harry’s, the sun is setting and the crowd disperses, make up ruined and dresses warn out but Louis’ beauty still shines brighter than the sky, his eyes radiate warmth and his smile cushion all the falling fragments of Harry’s heart. Harry smiles lifting Louis’ hand to place a kiss to the back of it.

“Only about a million times” Louis’ smile is blinding, the corners of his eyes crinkly that his eyes appear slightly shut, Harry wants to kiss him until he loses his breath. “But I wouldn’t mind hearing it for a million and one-time”

“I love you Harry Styles” Louis doesn’t lose a breath saying it pulling Harry so he’s tucked safely in his warm chest. They’re silent, the music fading with the wind in the background. It’s getting late, most of the guests leaving already. The other boys haven’t tried to seek them out since but Harry is thankful for it.

“Aren’t you going to say it back?” Louis suddenly interrupts the silence to say. Harry bursts out laughing but ignores his question, holding his hand and walks off to the direction of the rooms.

“Harold” Louis sounds annoyed but he doesn’t stop walking nor does he try to let go of Harry’s hand. Harry mumbles something which in turn only serves to further upset him if the look on his face is anything to go by.

“I said aren’t you going to say it back?” Harry stops, jutting his lips out and stroking his chin as if in deep thought.

“No” He simply says and continues walking. Louis doesn’t follow him this time and when Harry’s almost to the front entrance he feels a stinging pain on his back and when he turns to see what hit him Louis’ shoe is on the ground and he has his hand over his mouth.

“Harry I’m so sorry are you hurt? Did I hurt your back?” He knows Harry suffers from poor back pain and it’s hilarious how concerned he is from a minor shoe. He barely felt it to be honest but for the sake of entertainment Harry decides to act hurt.

“Lou that hurt” He makes his point by holding onto the lower region of his back while groaning in pain. Louis looks genuinely put off trying to ward off Harry’s hands so he can see the damage he inflicted on him. Harry drops himself on the ground - Gucci suit be damned, and rolls in pain.

Louis is on his knees in seconds clutching Harry’s face he seems dead serious about the injury that Harry almost feels sorry for him. It seems he catches Harry in his lie when he slips and snorts when Louis tries to make him lie on his back and kept repeating how if he lied down it would ease the pain.

“Oh fuck off Harold you scared me” He gets up annoyed dusting his trousers off and folding his hands against his chest.

Harry is laughing uncontrollably on the floor and even more when he watches Louis’ frown when he realised it was fake.

“I’m sorry baby” Harry finally replies when he catches his breath.

Louis rolls his eyes not bothering to look at Harry. It’s then that Harry attacks his feet, pulling at his ankles so he’s falling directly on top Harry. His hard expression changing as both him and Harry starts laughing. Harry wraps his arms around Louis shaking him a bit so he can stop laughing to look at him. When he does, he’s biting his lips, breathing still rugged from the splitting laughter.

“I love you” Harry tells him stretching his head out a bit to meet Louis’ lips. It’s a short kiss but the emotions are transferred because when he pulls back Louis is back to smiling.

“Whatever” He says however punching Harry on the arm “Dick!” he gets up the floor and starts running Harry getting up shortly after to chase him. Like always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more...


End file.
